


The Man Of Her Dreams

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e16 Bête Noire, F/M, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Written at like 11 at night with pen and paper a few changes made to it when I typed it up. Hope it makes sense





	The Man Of Her Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Just something I threw together late at night  


* * *

Kate had been lying on the autopsy table for a couple of minutes now, and all she could think to do was remember her school years and pray. Ari returned to her, she had already had to give him her gun and badge but he still insisted on frisking her. The thought of a man touching her against her will made her shudder, especially a terrorist. 

He started, Ari, he began at her feet and felt up both legs making sure she was not concealing other weapons. She should have been feeling violated but instead she was; no, not happy but definitely not sad, angry well yes but she’d felt like that since she’d set foot in autopsy, this feeling was new. She remembered the feeling, excitement. The further up Ari got the more excited she got. But she couldn’t let him know this, no, he had to think that she felt violated and angry, if she was excited then Ari would win.

Finished with her legs Ari moved onto Kate’s lower abdomen. When he got to her upper torso he slowed for the first time since? Had he even slowed before that? Now Kate did feel violated which was strangely refreshing, she wanted to say no, but nothing came out and there was a reason for that. She really wasn’t in a position to bargain if she did Ari would shoot Gerald, but that wasn’t the reason. She couldn’t possibly be enjoying this, could she? Of course not, never, no? But then why did she feel like this? Stockholm syndrome? No, not long enough. A thought which wasn’t really counted as a thought because it went away so quickly, it was just dismissed.  
LOVE. 

He opened up her badge. “Caitlin Todd.” He seemed to pronounce every letter specially. Her breathing pace quickened and for the first time she noticed she was almost panting with the speed she was breathing, not to mention her heart was beating uncontrollably.  
“Caitlin.” He repeated it, he name in his own special way. She had a sudden VERY disturbing thought if Ari joined her on the table could she honestly tell the authorities it was rape?  
Could she tell herself?


End file.
